


Advice & White Robes

by ReeceWBY



Series: Fire Emblem Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Sort of - Fandom
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Completed, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, future smut, multiple parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Male! Morgan [Fire Emblem] / Reader)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan has developed a large crush on you, unaware of if you have the same feelings for him.So what else to do, than get the courage to confess his feelings?Sounds easier said than done.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short drabbles with Morgan from Fire Emblem, with very little plot.Changed from Teen to Mature because of the smut in Chapter 3





	1. Young Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My first FEH and FE fic.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Characters will probably be OOC.  
> (this was requested by a friend)

Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Morgan stood patiently at his mother's room in the castle, hoping that she was in her study.

“Come in.”  
The boy twisted the door open, peering in. He saw Robin engulfed in a book on a chair, with an empty stool next to her; Morgan noticed a long piece of parchment paper next to her, with wordings that he couldn’t make out from the doorway.

“Mother? May I speak with you for a moment?”  
Robin looked up from her book and smiled at Morgan, placing a bookmark in and shutting the pages; rolling up her parchment and putting it away.

“Of course. What do you need?” Robin eyes glinted slightly, as she patted the seat next to her.  
Morgan gave a small chuckled and sat next to her.

It took a few seconds for Morgan to speak up.  
“Well, uh.. you see.. I wanted to ask..” he pursed his lips together tightly, fiddling with his robe slightly. Robin gently placed a hand on her child’s shoulder, silently saying for him to continue.

Morgan seemed much less like himself, as if whatever he wanted to ask was weighing him down slightly.  
Robin took a mental note of that.

“How do you tell someone you’re in love with them?”  
Robin was slightly taken by his words, but quickly composed herself.

“What do you mean?”  
Morgan sighed. His eyes turned to the floor, scanning around before he looked back up.

“I realized several weeks ago that I am in love with someone.. close to me. It’s been eating me not telling he- ..them about I feel.”  
Another sigh.

Robin rubbed her sons shoulder, a small smile toying her lips.  
“Well, if I knew who it was, maybe I could help you properly confess.”  
A blush crept onto Morgan’s face, his shyness coming into full force.

Your name left his lips, and wasn’t a complete shock to Robin.  
The two of you had been fighting together for awhile in the war, and Morgan was apart of your usual team.

The noirette let out a breath of air.  
“I guess you can see why I’m nervous about this, I suppose. She’s just the only person who makes me feel normal. She’s the type of person I can talk about my amnesia and..”

Morgan clenched his fists.  
“I just don’t know, Mother.”

Robins smooth voice relaxed Morgan in a strange way when she began to speak, Morgan’s eyes staring his mother up and down in a pleading way.

“Morgan, love is a very strange thing. It can make you feel like the happiest person in the world, and other days it’ll make you feel like the scum of the earth.”  
The white haired girl paused, scuffing Morgan’s hair before continuing.

“You just have to be honest and sincere. You and the summoner seem to be very close, and the way she talks about you shows that she truly cares for you. I’m sure she feels the same way about you, if my gut tells me anything.”

“And what if she doesn’t?” Morgan said quietly, his mouth curling into a state of neutrality. Normally he was so happy.  
Robin frowned and faced towards Morgan dead on.

“I highly doubt it, but, even if she isn’t? I’m positive you’ll remain great friends.”  
Her eyes were sparkling and Morgan let out a weak laugh.  
“Thanks for the advice, Mother. I’ll keep it in mind.”

He pushed himself up from the stool, walking to the door.  
The sound of Robin’s voice made him stop  
in his tracks.

“Just be yourself. That’s how I got your father.” Morgan snickered at his mother's words.  
“Thanks for the advice. I’ll do my best!”  
And with that, he stepped out the door; closing with with an air of finality and went off to find you.  
———  
It took awhile, but eventually managed to track you down. You were in the main courtyard, sitting on a bench with a familiar face.  
Anna and you were in a deep discussion, talking about the Order of Heroes and various strategies.

Morgan stood nearby, his heart beating at a million miles. He tapped his foot and let out a low whistle.  
The noirette noticed you had the good of your robe down.

His cheeks went slightly red at the sight. You looked really pretty today. Morgan especially liked to watch you talk. You two would often have intense tactician conversations. Whenever Morgan talked to you about that stuff, your eyes would always light up; as if you were extremely passionate about the subject.

He always liked listening to you talk, always finding himself distracted.  
The boys thoughts went southward, with daydreams to your lips, plump and smooth.

They’d look better around my-  
Oh dear.

Morgan shook his head and adjusted his robe in an attempt to take his mind off.. that.

You must have heard his whistle, since you looked over at the boy.  
You waved, gesturing for him to wait a moment and turned back to Anna, continuing the conversation.  
Morgan instantly went rigid at the sight of your wave.

Several minutes passed, and you peacefully ended your discussion with Anna. You stood up and walked over to Morgan, a light skip in your step.

“Hey Morgan. What’s up?” You asked, the sound of your voice becoming music to Morgan’s ears.

‘This was it,’ thought Morgan as he rubbed the crook of his neck.  
A goofy smile formed on his lips before he responded.  
You couldn’t tell on the outside, but he was dying.

“N-nothing. I just wanted to tell you something.”  
Morgan’s tone became airy and light, his nervousness seeping through his words.

He watched your face intently, and saw you raise an eyebrow.  
“Really? Well, you seem stressed. You can always trust me, you know?”  
Morgan’s anxiety was steadily rising.

He knew he could trust you. In fact, besides his mother and siblings, you were the only none familial person he trusted.

“Yes, I know, it’s just..”  
Morgan paused and rubbed his eyes; muttering phrases and swears under his breath.

“It’s hard to say out loud.”  
You let out a laugh, and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

“Just spit it out Morgan. I’m sure-“

“I’m in love with you.”  
Morgan didn’t mean to interrupt, the words just sort of slipped out.  
His scrunched up as he watched yours, confusion clearly ridden on your face.

“What?” You asked. Your voice has gone quiet, silently asking if this was a joke or not.

“I’ve been in love with you for awhile now, I’ve just never had the guts to tell you. You’re just so wonderful and pretty, and you care about everyone and- and-“  
Morgan began to unknowingly ramble on.

It went in for a few seconds, as the anxiety grew and grew everyone you didn’t speak.

But you didn’t have to.

Morgan looked down sheepishly and avoided looking at your face.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll just leave.”

Your hand went from Morgan’s shoulder to his cheek, as you gently lifted it up.  
The boy blinked and prepared to apologize again for being weird when:

You leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, as your free hand went to Morgan’s hips.  
You had closed your eyes and Morgan blinked his several times, his mind not quite registering what was happening.

Eventually, he too closed his eyes and kissed back, his arms wrapping around you and bringing you in closer.

It was utter bliss.  
Morgan noticed to tasted like sweets and mint, as the taste made him smile.

Fireworks were going off inside his head and heart. In the background he thought he heard someone whistle, but Morgan couldn’t pay attention.  
After a bit, you and Morgan pulled apart; the two of you breathing much faster.

You smiled cheekily before speaking.  
“Morgan, I love you too.”


	2. Trading (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan wants to trade robes with you.
> 
> part one??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and how lazy it is
> 
> I did not proofread, we die like men

“..Just for a moment?”  
The question seemingly came out of nowhere.  
You were making your daily rounds and had been talking with your boyfriend, Morgan when he popped the question.

You blinked, taking a moment to properly register what Morgan just said.  
“Pardon?”  
The boy blushed and looked away before responding.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to switch robes for a moment. Y-your white one is really nice.”  
You sucked in a breathe attempting not to laugh. God, your boyfriend was absolutely adorable at times.

Looking around, taking in how many people were around. Luckily there was only a few heroes; and all seemed to be wrapped up in something.  
Smiling, you grabbed the edge of your hood and pulled it down.

“Why not? I’ve always wanted to try your clothes on.”  
Morgan looked back at you and the blush on his cheeks grew even more red.  
You tried not to smile at his flustered face.

“Are you sure? I was..”  
The noirette suddenly stopped when he saw you unclipping your robes, shrugging it off your shoulders.  
“Of course I’m sure Morgan. It should be a fun experiment, no?”

You giggles, continuing after a slight pause.   
“Maybe my tactician skills will rub off on you when you wear it.”  
Morgan scoffed at your words; chuckling to himself and began to unclip his robe as well.

Immediately, you noticed, how much cooler you became when you took off the beautiful robes. You sighed and stretched, waiting for Morgan to hand you his dark purple robes.

“Here you go.” Your boyfriend said, handing you the crumpled piece of clothing.  
Glancing at him up and down, you took a good look at his normal clothes.  
It was very familiar to what his mother wore: a white shirt, large brown belt and black gloves.

And unbeknownst to you, Morgan was also checking you out.  
He was more distracted by your figure rather than your clothes, but we don’t talk about that.

A smile graced your lips and you took your boyfriends robes, trading them for your own. Morgan thanked you and proceeded to put on the robe, with you following closely behind.

Morgan’s robe was very similar to yours when putting it on. It had more details on it than yours, and was slightly bigger, but other than that it fit like a glove.

You adjusted the hood to go over your head, laughed cheerily and spun; letting the fabric twirl with you.  
You faced again towards Morgan and posed in a goofy way.  
“What do you think?” You asked, winking at the boy in front of you.

“It looks great on you! What do you think of me then?”   
You blinked, eyeing Morgan.  
Unsurprisingly, Morgan looked really good in your robes. The white and gold suited his dark hair, and made his purple eyes pop even more.

It was slightly weird to see him in non dark colors though.   
You took a step forward and wrapped your arms around Morgan, leaning close to his ears. You felt him go rigid for a split second.

“You look great. You should wear white more often.” 

Morgan laughed and whispered back to you.  
“Maybe you’ll have to wear my robes again. You look really good in them.”

You turned, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, closing your eyes while doing so.  
Morgan wrapped on it his arms around your waist and the other on your chin, directing you to look him in the eyes.

“I think you missed my lips there. Wanna try again, Miss Order of Heroes?”  
You laughed and pushed your lips together in a sweet kiss.

Whenever you were with Morgan, it was like Heaven in a way.  
It felt like no one was in the world. It was just the two of you in your own little bubble, clinging at each other and teasing one another.

You made each other feel happy.   
Morgan felt almost normal with you, even without having any memory about his past.

You did all you could to try and regain his memories, which brought you two even closer together.

Your lovey-dovey act often grossed out the other heroes.

And in all honesty?  
You didn’t really care.

Morgan broke away from the kiss and gingerly caressed your cheek, with his own still a dark crimson.  
Your name sounded like honey rolling off his tongue.

“I love you.”  
You gushed and jokingly pulled up his hood before responding.  
“I love you too.”

You took a few seconds and switched clothing and continued on with your day.  
You adjusted your robes and began to walk away, saying your goodbyes to Morgan and prepared to go make some more rounds and check with the Heroes.

Before you could, the said boy grabbed your arm and whispered huskily in your ear.

“You should stop by my room later. We can trade more than just our robes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question!  
> The next chapter will be a smut, but should it be a smut with another person?
> 
> I was thinking.. maybe F!Morgan?  
> Or maybe another character..  
> Thoughts?


	3. Trading (pt.2) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Morgan drabbles.
> 
> Morgan keeps his promise to you.. kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Badly written smut
> 
> But still it’s smut
> 
> edit:  
> made it more clear that smut was more present in case there are people who are uncomfortable with the devils tango.

Morgan’s words ran through your head throughout the entire day, making you become sloppy with your work.

Repeatedly either Alfonse or Anna had to prod you to come out of your dazed state of mind.  
“Come to my room after you’re finished with your tasks. I’ll be waiting.”  
Morgan gave you the time earlier and proceeded to walk away, smirking at your expression. 

It was single handedly the most frustrating and hottest you had ever seen.

This was a side to your boyfriend that no one really saw.  
Typically they saw a dork that cared about his family and liked most bugs.  
But this more confident side of him was reserved just for you. Especially in the more intimate moments.

You had first seen him like that during your first time, in which he practically took over everything.

The thought of him made you turn and cough, nervously adjusting your robe as you walked the hallway.  
You had finished your business an hour ago, but had to take some time to.. prepare for the night ahead of you.

Underneath your robe you wore a tank top and some shorts, which wasn’t much, but at least you’d be able to pull it off in case things got steamy.

Finally you made it to Morgan’s room. You quickly scanned your surroundings, and after making sure no one was around, you knocked.

Knock.  
Knock.  
Knock.

You heard shuffling from inside, and a “Be right there!” coming from the other side.  
Several seconds passed before the door unceremoniously opened, and a hand reached out and pulled you in.  
You let out a gasp and stumbled a bit, coming into the room as the door closed behind you.

A pair of strong arms grabbed your hips, making you blush tomato red.  
“Hello, summoner. You look awfully cute in that robe today.”

You laughed at Morgan, turning your head slightly, barely seeing his face from behind you. You could tell he was naked, which made you smile.

He really was excited for this.  
“Thank you Morgan. And you don’t have to call me summoner you know. Call me by my name.”

Your boyfriend kissed your neck, subtly taking off said robe and whispered your name.

The white fabric fell to the floor and Morgan continued to kiss along your shoulders and neck.  
“I’ve been wanting to get you out of that thing ever since this morning. ‘Been dreaming of seeing you flustered underneath me all day.”

At that moment you made a noise similar to that of a dying cat, causing Morgan behind you to laugh again.

“Well, guess I’m here to make the wish a reality, huh?”  
Morgan didn’t respond to you, and you felt his bare chest pressing up against you.

He moved his hands upwards towards your shirt and raised your hands, pulling the tank top off.  
You put your hands back down and took your shorts off, which was easy since you wore no underwear or bra, and began moaning quietly as Morgan began playing with your breasts.

The noirette massaged then gently, pinching at your sensitive nipples.  
He pulled and prodded in near silence, and you felt his erection growing as he continued. Morgan continued to kiss your neck, whispering sweet nothings as he did do.

Morgan always played with your breasts before bending you over and fucking you. It was something he did to get in the mood.

Not that you minded.

What you did mind was when the boy stopped after a few minutes, which made you groan of disappointment.

“M-Morgan..” You whimpered, turning towards your boyfriend.  
His had grown darker with lust, a smirk trailing his lips.

“I want to try something,” he replied, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

“What is it?”  
“You’ll see.” said Morgan seductively.

You blushed again and rubbed your arm, waiting for what he would say next.  
“Get on the bed and spread your legs.”

The request wasn’t particularly odd, since you had some semblance of what was about to happen.  
Turning yet again you walked to the bed and sat down.  
You spread your legs on the bed, watching as your boyfriend slide down, creeping towards the edge of the bed.

A blush formed on your face as you looked at him, the nervousness clear on your face.  
Morgan blinked up at you from his position, a curious and lustful look in his eye. The boy grinned wickedly and set off.

He placed his hands on your spread thighs and looked away. He turned and started pressing kisses up and down your legs, causing you to effectively relax.  
The boy began kissing downwards to your wet vagina and stopped just above your clit.

His purple eye turned to yours and stared expectantly, silently asking if he was ok to continue.  
You nodded and took a deep breath, eyes closing. 

Morgan placed his hands closer to his face, using one to spread your slick folds. The tactician sucked in a breathe, turning his at an angle.

You felt his hot breath for a brief moment before he slipped his tongue forward through your folds and slid the tip over your clit.  
You gasped involuntarily, opening your eyes. 

Morgan smiled at your reaction, gripping your thighs tighter. His dark hair hung down the middle of his face, lying out of his way as he continued.  
The boy’s lips massaged your pussy over and over again, tongue slipping over you clit, and you moaned with each thrust of his face.

Pressing your elbows into the bedsheets, you propped yourself up a bit, toes curling at Morgans actions.  
You quietly listened blissfully to the wet sounds of your pussy being noisily sucked, licked and bit at.

He started going faster, seemingly more and more motivated by the moans you were making. You began moving your hips forward, trying to keep in time with Morgan’s strokes.

Morgan pulled his face firmly into your vagina over and over again, matching your rhythm as you rocked your pussy back against his massaging tongue.  
Yet again, you scrunch your eyes shut again and opened your mouth wide in excitement.

Pleasure was building up fast inside of you, as your reached down and ruffled your hand in Morgans hair.  
The only sounds in the room now was the light freakin of the bed and your moans.

Morgan was moving his face faster, feeling you tense up more and pressed your legs closer together.

Seconds pass by quickly as he continued, and you couldn’t hold back.  
Your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks; you arched your back and practically screamed with pleasure.  
You twitched for a few moments as Morgan moved his head and hands backwards, chuckling, since you had just cum on his face.

You collapsed on your side, laying on the comfortable bed.  
With the side of your face laying on the sheets, you opened your eyes and looked back at your boyfriend.

Morgan stood up straight, and stepped backwards, wiping his forearm across his glistening mouth and chin. The boy bit his lower lip, grinning, and raised his eyebrows at me.

Your breath was slowing, and your eyes were locked on each other.

“You look beautiful right now, you know that right?”  
Morgan’s crisp voice broke the silence and it made you laugh.

“Oh, be quiet Morgan. You’re ruining the moment.”  
You sat up and swung your legs off the bed, standing up and closing the distance between the two of you. 

He grabbed your arm and pulled you against his bare chest, grasping your hips with his hand.  
“Maybe I’m making the moment more romantic. Did you ever think of that?”

You giggled and kissed him square on the lips. He tasted sweet, with a twinge of bitterness from your fluids.  
“You dork.” You replied, putting your hands on his chest.

Silence filled the air again as the pair of you kissed, before breaking apart quietly.  
You stood like that for a moment, on a knife's edge, reluctant for the anticipation to end, but eager for whatever was next.  
Morgan brushed his cheek gently against yours and traced his lips with yours.

As your lips barely connected, your eyes met. Morgan hesitantly said your name and whispered to you.  
“Do you want to continue?”

You took a deep breath and nodded. Morgan lifted his hand to your chin and kissed you deeply, moving the two of you back to the bed. As you moved you could feel his erection poking your leg, which weirdly made you smile.

At least he’s excited, right?  
Right.

You both fall to the bed, with Morgan climbing on top of you. You two break the kiss, and you move to kissing Morgan’s shoulder gently. Your fingers trailed along his body, carefully caressing his muscles.

Morgan let out a small grunt, scooting you up more on the bed, his dark hair being slightly matted to his forehead.  
You move your head and blink up at Morgan.

The boy smiled at you and, almost nervously, slipped a hand behind your back and another on your right leg. He lifted your leg up and held onto it tightly, bringing you even closer to him.

You felt his erection being positioned at your entrance, bobbing up and down slightly between the wet folds.

Morgan looked you dead in the eyes, silently preparing you for what was about to come next.  
“Please..” You muttered, grabbing on to his arm with an ironclad grip.

A smile graced his lips and he obliged your request.  
Slowly Morgan slid into you, filling you deliciously up. His thick cock was twitching inside of you and after a moment he began to move.

Morgan started fucking you with long, slow and deep thrusts.  
You moaned heartily and grabbed ahold of the sheets with your free hand.  
You still felt fuzzy from your last orgasm yet you quickly felt another coming.

Morgan was relatively quiet, with only the occasional grunt or moan of your name as he thrusted. 

You, on the other hand, were moaning like nobody's business.  
“Yes, yes! Morgan, fuck me-“  
Morgan began slamming into you faster, the slick sound of skin hitting skin accompanied by your moans.

The tactician moaned your name, his grip tightening around your leg. He pushed into you for a final time, and the feeling of his hot cum inside you pushed you over the edge.

The silent minutes passed quickly as you stayed in the position.  
Eventually, Morgan pulled himself out of you and rolled to your side.

You painted heavily and felt both of your juices dripping out of you.  
Glancing over at Morgan, you noticed him panting loudly as well.

“Who would have thought that the tactician of the Order Of Heroes moaned that loudly?”  
You laughed and playfully slapped Morgan’s chest, turning and curling up next to your boyfriend.

Neither of you said anything for the longest time, instead opting to enjoy each other’s company.

The thick atmosphere was broken when Morgan said your name.  
“I love you.”

You smiled and hugged the noirette.  
“I love you more, you dork.”

With another laugh, Morgan pulled you in and kissed you passionately.

Looks like it was round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my Morgan stories!
> 
> I plan to write more with Fire Emblem, so feel free to request some characters yo.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued!  
> Feel free to request stuff.


End file.
